Jackie Lynn Thomas
Unnamed boy from skate camp Snowboarding" History books Mellow music Marco Diaz Love Sentence Pizza nuggets}} |quote = "Marco, you already messed up!" ("Bon Bon the Birthday Clown")}} Jackie Lynn Thomas is a student at Echo Creek Academy. Marco has a crush on her, of which she is made aware in "Sleepover", and the two have a romantic relationship from "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown" to "Sophomore Slump". Appearance Jackie has wavy, shoulder-length platinum blond hair with an aqua streak on the left side, tan skin, mint green eyes, and freckles. She is of medium height and has a slim, curvy body. She wears a green and white raglan shirt, an orange seashell necklace, cyan jean shorts, green and white kneesocks, and blue and white sneakers. Her eyes are typically half-closed, but, like Star, when they are completely opened they overlap her bangs. In "Freeze Day", Jackie appears as a little girl and preteen without the aqua streak in her hair. In "Just Friends," it is revealed that she has multiple piercings in her right ear. Personality Jackie is a very laidback and kind girl who is shown to enjoy and have a talent for skateboarding. She is initially unaware of Marco's crush on her until the events of "Sleepover", and she is generally cordial towards him when they interact. She has been impressed with him a few times, but sometimes displays confusion when Marco behaves awkwardly around her. On one occasion when Marco broke her skateboard, she barely displayed any anger towards him. In "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown", Jackie is stated to have an interest in history books and mellow music, and she admits to admiring Marco's never-give-up attitude. In "Starcrushed", Jackie is shown to drop her trademark coolness and act rather dorky around Marco; she tells him to try and read her mind, and they feed each other pizza nuggets. She is also visibly shocked when Star confesses to having a crush on Marco in front of everyone, staring in surprise at the revelation. Jackie's dorky personality returns in "Sophomore Slump", as she once again requests for Marco to read her mind, and shows that she rejects fancy restaurants keeping lobsters on display. Relationships Marco Diaz Marco has had a huge crush on Jackie for years, but he never had the courage to talk to her or get her attention. However, Jackie acts friendly and chill around him, which is usually how she acts around everyone. In "Interdimensional Field Trip", she sits next to him on the bus ride home from a field trip. Marco eventually reveals his crush on her in "Sleepover", much to her shock. When Marco admits that he wants to get to know her better, Jackie reacts by smiling at him. In "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown", she goes on a date with Marco and convinces him to let her teach him how to skateboard. The two also share their first kiss and officially become a couple. In "Just Friends", Jackie attends a Love Sentence concert with Star and Marco. When Marco feels like he's not fun enough to hang out with the two of them, Jackie assures him that she likes hanging out with him. She and Marco kiss twice at the concert. In "Starcrushed," Jackie tries to get Marco's mind off of his and Star's strained relationship after the events of "Face the Music", and she also acts more casual and dorky around him. In "Sophomore Slump", Jackie realizes that Marco's adventures in Mewni have distanced him from his friends and family on Earth, and she breaks off their relationship before it causes them both misery in the long run. Whether they will remain close friends remains to be seen. Star Butterfly Jackie thinks of Star as really cool, like the other students at Echo Creek. Star thinks the same of Jackie, and the two hang out together in "Sleepover" and "Just Friends". In the latter episode, the two share a love for the Love Sentence. However, Star becomes jealous of her growing relationship with Marco, and she even uses a spell to spy on them when they go on their first date. In "Starcrushed", when Star reveals to Marco that she has a crush on him, Jackie looks shocked by the revelation. Sightings *Theme Song (seasons 1 and 2) Season 1 *Star Comes to Earth (cameo) *Match Maker *Monster Arm *Cheer Up, Star *Brittney's Party *Sleep Spells (mentioned) *Blood Moon Ball (cameo) *Freeze Day *Interdimensional Field Trip *Marco Grows a Beard Season 2 *Red Belt (dream) *Fetch *Starsitting (mentioned) *Girls' Day Out *Sleepover *Naysaya *Bon Bon the Birthday Clown *Raid the Cave (voice) *Trickstar (pictured) *Mathmagic *Just Friends *Starcrushed Season 3 *Rest in Pudding (cameo) *Sophomore Slump *Lint Catcher (mentioned) *Lava Lake Beach (mentioned) *Holiday Spellcial (cameo) Trivia *In "Freeze Day", it is shown that Jackie has known Marco since kindergarten. **It is also shown that her name may be spelled without the "C", as seen just briefly in the background. This could be an animation error or an intentional misspelling due to Jackie's young age. *Jackie's voice actress, Grey Griffin, also voices Queen Butterfly, Hope, and Andrea. *In earlier episodes, the aqua streak in her hair would accidentally appear on the right side of her head instead of the left side. *In "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown", Jackie kisses Marco for the first time. *In "Just Friends", Jackie reveals that she is a fan of Love Sentence and that her uncle works for a company that makes skateboards. ** Her favorite Love Sentence song is "Just Friends". *Her name may be short for "Jacquelin", since this is what Naysaya refers to her as. *According to Star and Marco's Guide to Mastering Every Dimension, the aqua streak in Jackie's hair is natural. However, the flashbacks in "Freeze Day" show that she did not have this aqua streak until adolescence. **According to the same source, Jackie's spirit animal is a basketful of kittens. References